Cut it out!
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: A Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball story. Gumball loves Marshall so much and he just wants Marshall too notice him more and to look at only him. I suck at summaries XD WARNING: Contains yaoi AND WILL HOLD LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS C;
1. My friend Gumball

**So I am gonna do an adventure time fanfiction for Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball as there aren't many of them XD I will say now that this time, unlike the vocaloid ones, these will be the actual characters in the actual places starring the actual people XD well….I haven't followed the story exaaaaaactly but you know what I mean**

* * *

_'His silken voice and tender smile. It was enough to make me melt in a gaze but that smile he gives everybody is just URGH! I hate that! I hate it SO CUT IT OUT!'_

Prince Gumball walked down the now very well polished, marble stair case. He sighed silently too himself and looked out of the window. "Oh Fiona, Marshall…if only…..if only you knew how I felt…" He said very softly too himself, in almost a whisper. This made the maid jump and drop her cloth. She was new and inexperienced. The girl was no older than 12 years of age and had vivid blue hair. She was sweet but was found by Fiona unconscious by a river. She was taken in and as she had no memory, they called her Hina.

"O-Oh, sorry your majesty." She bowed over and over making the young prince smile. He patted her shoulder. "It's okay. Go and rest, you've done enough Hina. I'll get Peppa to take over." He said as she gasped.  
"B-But your m-majesty! I-I need to d-do my job!" She said as Gumball laughed hysterically.  
"I am not that kind of guy who would make you work. Now go and rest." He said as she nodded in defeat, skipping off. The day was Gumball's 18th birthday and the kingdom where making a huge deal out of it. Gumball just saw it as another birthday. Another year he grew older and it wasn't anything special at all. But who was he to decide what everybody did? He was the prince but if everybody wanted to throw a special party for him, why should he stand in their way.

His mind though suddenly changed to who was coming. Fiona was going to be there, and so was Marshall. Marshall. That name rung through his head like a bell. He loved to say that name over and over in his head. Heck. He loved Marshall but it was just not possible. Gumball didn't even know if it was love but he certainly felt an attraction towards him. Something that made him think of him at really bad times. I.e. when he was in the shower, going to bed, when he was dreaming. Gumball's mind just flashed with images of Marshall which was weird because he used to think of Marshall Lee to be an arrogant asshole who had nothing better to do with his life but annoy the crap out of him and scare him half to death. But, even so, he couldn't help but to love his sarcasm or his stupid comments or the way his hands moved when he played his guitar.

Peppa rushed passed Gumball. "Sorry sire but we're in a rush!" She apologised as Gumball nodded, snapping out of his day dream. "Sorry Peppa, I was in your way." He said as he walked down the steps and reached the bottom. He knew he would have to find something to wear and make himself look presentable.

Gumball's birthday? Marshall smiled lightly to himself. He thought though for a few minutes. "SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I GIVE?!" He panicked at the top of his voice as he searched through his home and pulled everything out. It was no use. He just couldn't find anything. He had an idea. He went into the back draw and pulled out a small bear. Thing was, it wasn't a normal bear, the bear was Gumball's favourite item. Marshall bought it with him when he, Fiona and Gumball went camping a few years prior. He caught Gumball hugging it. Whenever Gumball and Fiona visited, Gumball always stared at the bear. He knew he was a child at heart and he smiled. He would be able to see that smile on Gumball's face, the one he loved.

Loved. Marshall laughed softly to himself. "Fuck this shit. Since when did I start thinking like Romeo?" He asked himself as he floated upside down, his hair hanging down as he began to strum random chords on his guitar to sing a song, any song at that. He then sighed, falling onto the bed under him. He wandered who else would be at the party. He knew Fiona and Cake would be there and also the fire prince (whether it was a good idea or not to invite him was beyond him). Everybody in the kingdom as well was attending. Great. That was a lot of strangers he knew he would have to mingle with. And he wasn't sure if he could do it. Mingling with strangers. He only wanted to see the happiness on Gumball's face when he saw the present, that would be good enough for him then he would take off and go to bed or something but knowing Fiona, she would begin to flirt with the both of them. _'Urgh, I hate her. The only reason I sang that song to her was to see if she liked Gumball.' _ He thought to himself as he picked at a string on his guitar again. He sat up, finally having the motivation to go to the wardrobe.

He looked through it. Nothing to war…as usual. That's what he got for being a kabillion years old or something. He discarded his pyjama pants he was in and placed his underwear on, picking a pair of blue jeans to slip over his slim legs. He agreed to wear a plain shirt with a red and black tartan shirt over that. "How original…your normal clothes. I bet everybody else will look cool. Oh well, I can't help but to be awesome." He said, slipping the bear into the bag and flying out to arrive at Gumball's birthday.

* * *

**Dunno how this is going XD Please show me what you think so far and whether or not I should continue :3**


	2. Marceline's idea

**I CAN EXPLAIN Q,Q My laptop broke so I have been using this poor old computer XD So it's been slow plus I am on a breaking point with Accident...any ideas? XD**

* * *

Gumball was in the main throne room. People were running to and from places carrying various decorations and soon, there was a bang on the door. Peppa was there in an instant and responded by opening the door. Fiona and Cake jumped in, both had huge smiles on their faces. "Happy birthday Gumball!" They both shouted making the poor prince jump back a mile and for Hina who was passing fall over. She had tears in her eyes from the loud noise. Hina was still very timid because of her lack of understanding about the world so she was very sensitive. Gumball was annoyed at how Fiona just jumped herself inside.

"Shhhhhush Fiona, you know Hina can't deal with loud noises." He said sternly as he kneeled in front of the little girl and patted her head very softly. "It's okay Hina." He said. It wasn't him who made Hina a maid of the castle, it was Peppa's doing and he had no part of the matter. He didn't want to order Peppa otherwise because he didn't want to seem mean and bossy but he didn't agree to Hina working. Fiona came over.

"O-Oh, sorry Hina." She said as Hina trembled hard and hid behind Gumball, clinging to him like a child did because in the doorway stood the vampire king. He had that toothy smirk across his face and it made the star struck prince's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He couldn't help but to blush but he shook away the feeling so it didn't make it obvious. He stood up.

"Marshall Lee! You're scaring the poor child." He said as Hina stuck close to Prince Gumball. Marshall laughed and hung upside down in front of the child.  
"Hey, you're 12 huh? Wanna sc-" Fiona had slapped Marshall across the face which made him fall to the floor. "MARSHALL STOP SCARING HER!" She bellowed at the top of her voice. Hina hid behind Gumball again. Peppa had to go and take Hina away and try to calm her down. Fiona's eyes were on fire. Gumball thought Fiona had a huge crush on Marshall but was unsure of what happened. He sighed, patting her shoulder.

"Fiona, why don't you and cake go and find something to wear for tonight? Find Peppa and she'll help you pick out something to wear." He said, hoping he could be alone with Marshall. The girl nodded and soon stormed out, Cake behind her trying to calm down the girl. Gumball sat down on the throne and Marshall floated with him.

"Why are you here Marshall?" He asked with a small blush visible on his cheeks. Marshall held a small bag out. "It's your birthday isn't it? Pipe down and let me stay." He said as he sighed back. Gumball looked at the bag but decided to say nothing. "Whaa I was onl-" Marshall covered Gumball's mouth.  
"I told you to pipe down didn't I? You fucking invited me dipshit so I am here aren't I? We're friends after all." He said as his eyes glow red for a second. Gumball bit his lip and pushed Marshall's hand down.

"N-No...that's not what I'm asking...if you had let me finished...why are you here this early." He said as Marshall blushed lightly from embarrassment from the misunderstanding. He scratched the tip of his nose. "Oh...err...well I think I read the time wrong." He said as he grinned like an idiot. Gumball smiled back lightly but coughed too keep in character. "W-Well, erm, you c-can go wait in the atrium if you want too?" He asked as Marshall shook his head.  
"Nah, I'd rather stick round here and annoy you some moooore." He purred as Gumball shut his eyes but didn't deny him. He sighed and lay back on the chair. He knew he was going to try and keep his cool around Marshall. At the same time, Marshall knew he was going to have to try and keep his cool around Gumball. But he was just to cute for his own good and the way he had his guard down around him as well made him wonder if he should really try and 'make a move on him.' But he didn't know how. Last time he tried to seek advice about his last girlfriend, Marceline, his sister, didn't give him good advice and his ex kept wanting him back and drooled after him like a dog. But Gumball was different. He was somebody that made his head go fuzzy or his heart warm, even his pants reacted as well late at night! He sighed to himself, sitting himself next to Gumball.

"18 huh? It's been years since I was 18. Hmm how old am I now?" He asked him as Gumball jumped out of his skin. "M-Marshall, I-I didn't see you." He said as he winked at the pink haired prince. "Well baby...I...will..be...right...back..." He said as he saw somebody coming over the hill. He dashed out to see Marceline.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as she showed him the invitation. "Well I was invited here too. Probably by my sweet Bubblegum." She said as she smirked a toothy grin at him. He furrowed his eye brows. "Hmph, well, I guess it's her birthday too. Anyway..." He turned around but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"What now?" He asked as she pointed a finger at him.  
"I have an idea. Marcy will get you Gumball." She said, knowing exactly whom Marshall liked which left him blushing. "S-Shut up, your ideas never work." He said.  
"Me and Bubblegum have been talking it through together. We're gonna give you some ideas. Meet us in the atrium at 5pm sharp." She said as she floated off into the building. Marshall just sighed.

"I don't give a shit..." He whispered after her as he walked back into the throne room. He floated upside-down and smirked. "Hey gumballlllll" He said with a toothy smirk just like how his sister smirked.

Today was going to be an 'interesting' day.


End file.
